Ténèbres Intérieurs
by Hanakaya
Summary: Draco Malfoy est très aimé par toutes les ménagères du coin, qui se désespèrent de le voir si seul. Ce qu'elles ignorent, c'est que Draco n'est pas vraiment seul...L'autre refuse seulement de se montrer. HPDM


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Me voici encore une fois de retour avec un OS (Je dois continuer mes fics en cours, mais ça avance vraiment doucement, je suis désolée), cette fois ci, pas trop guimauve (enfin, un peu quand même), mais qui se termine bien quand même.**_

_**Pour ceux qui le demanderaient, je vais bien, moi aussi je poursuis mon combat contre mes ténèbres intérieurs, c'est long, c'est dur, mais on prend seulement alors conscience de la vie, et de la valeur d'une seconde de liberté. Le traitement me fatigue beaucoup, mais je suis en bonne voie, les médecins sont confiants.**_

_**C'est grâce à vous, à vos messages, et à vos fictions (pour ceux qui écrivent), que je peux en arriver là. Ne négligez jamais votre importance .**_

_**Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, sauf la trame, et je ne fais aucun bénéfice de cette histoire (sauf mon ego, dans un sens ou dans l'autre)**_

* * *

Les habitants de Siblings Alley aimaient beaucoup Draco Malfoy. Oh oui, ce jeune homme fier, au port altier, et au sourire étincelant, faisait tout simplement des ravages parmi les ménagères, quel que soit leur âge. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder au dehors, par leur fenêtre, dans le simple espoir de le voir passer, comme chaque matin, jusque dans la boulangerie du coin, où, immanquablement, il partait s'acheter sa baguette de pain.

Les dames les plus réfléchies félicitaient intérieurement ce boulanger français de s'être installé ici, car sans lui, le blond n'aurait jamais ce petit sourire content en quittant sa maison, ni cet air rêveur en humant l'odeur chaude du pain tout juste sortit du four… Les autres, les moins instruites, étaient simplement heureuses de le voir, et surtout, saluaient le fait qu'il sorte si souvent, même juste pour bavarder avec elles.

Il fallait comprendre, Draco Malfoy vivait seul. En deux ans de vie dans cette petite rue, jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un d'autre que lui pénétrer sa maison. Les voisines même s'arrêtaient au perron, n'osant jamais aller plus loin. Une petite écervelée inventa un jour le fait qu'elle avait pénétré leur domaine, mais personne ne la cru, tellement la description qu'elle donna de la maison sonnait faux.

Selon elle, l'intérieur du domicile était bien plus grand que ce que la modeste maisonnette laissait penser. Elle prétendait avoir compté une vingtaine de chambre, autant de salle de bains, deux salons, et une cuisine grande comme un terrain de basket… Bref, elle mentait, et sa réputation dégringola en flèche auprès de ses voisines, notamment lorsque Mr Malfoy, questionné à ce propos, laissa seulement échapper un rire amusé, avant de répondre simplement qu'il n'aurait que faire de tant de pièce. Puis il avait sourit.

Et le simple fait de le voir sourire rendait ces dames folles… Aussi, par un beau matin de mai, se mirent-elles en tête de lui trouver une prétendante. Et pour savoir qui lui conviendrait, il faudrait employer toutes leurs forces… Elles demandèrent donc à Mrs Jensen, la plus subtile de toutes, d'aller quémander quelques informations alors qu'il partait relever son courrier, comme à l'usuel.

« Mr Malfoy ! Quelle belle journée, ne trouvez vous pas ?

-Mrs Jensen. Belle journée, oui, un peu frisquette, mais le temps promet de se réchauffer, et de nous offrir un merveilleux été.

-Oui, certainement. Mais profiter de cet été seul est un tel gâchis !

-Madame, je vis très bien tel que je suis. Et je ne suis guère seul, vu que je vous ai à mes côtés »

Retour du sourire resplendissant, qui fit soupirer le cœur de chaque femme cachée derrière ses rideaux, épiant la scène. Heureusement pour elle, Mrs Jensen savait camoufler son émoi, et continua.

« Allons, un si beau jeune homme… Vous devriez songer à trouver quelqu'un… Regardez comme vous êtes beau… Certes vous avez des cernes, mais qui n'a pas de soucis, de nos jours ?

-Vous êtes bien aimable, mais, ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, la solitude ne me dérange pas. Je vis difficilement en couple, ou au milieu d'autres, je préfère n'être confronté qu'à moi même. Je vous en prie, ne pensez pas à me trouver quelqu'un, je saurais le faire le moment venu.

-Mais, Mr Malfoy…

-Je dois rentrer. Ainsi que je l'ai mentionné, il fait froid encore… Et je ne suis que peu couvert. Un nez rougit en plus des cernes me nuirait grandement, aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Mr Malfoy… »

C'est ainsi que Mrs Jensen, malgré tout son savoir faire, ne pu obtenir d'informations intéressantes de la bouche de sa proie. Elle fit donc demi tour, bougonnant dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Mr Malfoy, avec son sourire, ses cheveux impeccables et ses yeux implacables, restait hélas un mystère pour chacune des habitantes de Siblings Alley.

-------------------- -------------

Une fois entré à l'intérieur de sa maison, Draco changea complètement d'attitude. Ses épaules se voûtèrent, son regard devient inquiet, et une légère ride fendit son front. Immédiatement, il monta jusqu'au premier étage, ouvrant la cinquième porte sur sa gauche, correspondant à la plus grande chambre, celle qu'il occupait…

Enfin… Celle qu'il partageait, plutôt.

En effet, Draco Malfoy, ne vivait pas seul. Depuis ses deux ans de résidence, si les dames alentours n'avaient jamais vu de quel compagnie il jouissait, c'était simplement car la compagnie en question, refusait tout net de sortir, ou même simplement de pointer le bout de son nez retroussé dehors.

La chambre était sombre, les rideaux fermés, mais cela n'empêchait pas un fin rai de lumière de venir éclairé le lit défait, où trônait une silhouette recroquevillée.

L'inquiétude et la fatigue se virent nettement alors dans le regard argenté du blond. Il s'avança, détaillant mentalement la créature face à lui.

Décharné était le mot approprié pour le décrire. Plus blafard que pâle, sa peau accusait le contre coup d'un manque de soleil évident. Il n'en était que plus faible, résolu depuis de nombreux jours à ne même plus quitter le lit. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, certes, mais si sèches qu'elles se craquelaient au moindre mouvement. Ses yeux, habituellement si beaux, n'en restaient pas moins ternes et tristes.

Cette personne, tombée si bas, et donc le destin ne semblait pas vouloir le remonter, se prénommait Harry Potter, survivant chez les sorciers, et vainqueur de Voldemort. Il l'avait vaincu, bien entendu, utilisant des armes que même le Lord Noir craignait. Malheureusement, l'appropriation de ces armes réclamait un grand sacrifice…

Et c'était le poids de ce sacrifice qui le rendait dans un pareil état.

A l'approche de son ancien ennemi, le Survivant releva les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, ils se remirent à pétiller comme avant. Il était heureux de le voir. Draco s'approcha, et s'assit au bord du lit, lui prenant la main, et commençant à parler comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'au fond de lui, il ne ressentait que compassion et tristesse à l'égard du brun.

« Le boulanger était fermé aujourd'hui… Je crois qu'il est partit en vacance, en tout cas, c'est ce que Johanna m'a dit. Tu sais, Johanna, la sorcière du bout de la rue. Elle seule est venue te voir, un jour… Tu t'en souviens, Harry ?

-…

-Oui, bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Elle a les dents trop blanches, elles brillaient presque dans l'obscurité… Je n'aime pas tellement ça… Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je parle de dentition. Enfin bon… Ah, oui, Mrs Jensen, la grande bavarde, est venue me voir ce matin… Elle s'inquiétait de me savoir seul… Si elle savait… Tu sais, Harry, moi, ce que je souhaiterais ?

-…

-C'est qu'un jour, tu arrives à sortir dehors, et que je te présente à ces dames… Elles sont charmantes, tu sais, et…

-JAMAIS !! »

Une bourrasque subite de magie crépita dans la pièce, et envoya une décharge électrique dans la main du blond, qui fut contraint de se reculer, grimaçant.

« Harry…

-J'ai dit non !! Je ne sortirai pas ! Jamais !

-Harry !

-Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir !!! Dracoo ! Je veux mourir, tues moi !!

-Non Harry… »

Le ton de Draco s'était fait plus doux, comme si c'était plus un regret qu'autre chose. Malgré le danger, il revint près de son amant, et serra le corps tremblant contre lui, qui avait commencé à sangloter doucement.

« Harry… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te tuer… Je ne veux pas que tu meures… Tu sais, je suis trop égoïste, je veux t'avoir à mes côtés, je veux vivre avec toi… Je veux te revoir rire… Je veux te voir ans la lumière du jour, et pouvoir te dire combien tu es beau, combien le soleil te va bien au teint.

-Non.. Non… Non…

-Ssssshhh… Ecoute moi, mon amour… Tu es beau… Et le fait que tu sois devenu ainsi, ne réduit pas ce que je ressent. Touche mon cœur, Harry, regarde comme il bat… Je sais que c'est ringard, mais c'est toi qui le fait tenir…

-Je te cause trop de soucis.

-Tu m'en causerais moins, si tu sortais.

-Non… Je veux pas… Il y a trop d'odeurs… J'ai peur de leur faire du mal… J'ai peur de les mordre, Draco ! »

Le blodn baissa les yeux, et croisa l'espace d'une seconde, la vue de deux canines acérées, qui définissaient mieux que tout le mal dont était atteint Harry Potter.

C'était un secret. Officiellement, le survivant était décédé en même temps que Voldemort. Officieusement, il était mort, oui, mais vivait toujours… En temps que vampire.

L'arme qui avait su détruire Voldemort était simplement le nouvel état de Harry, qui avait choisit, pour sauver le monde, de se sacrifier, sans songer aux conséquences. Sa vitesse s'était accrue, oui, ses pouvoirs aussi, ce qui lui avait permis de le battre, mais il y avait d'autre chose… D'abord, la soif… Si intense, dans les premiers jours, qu'il avait faillit vider Draco de son sang… Puis ensuite vint la peur des autres…

Et ce sont ces deux caractéristiques là, qui l'empêchaient de sortir aujourd'hui. Le jour, il ne le craignait pas, mais il préférait l'obscurité. Il se terrait, comme un rat, ne se nourrissant que rarement de son amant, malgré l'amour que ce dernier lui prodiguait.

Toujours, il avait été là. Il n'était jamais partit plus de quelques heures, il savait toujours le rassurer, et un jour, s'était-il dit, un jour, il pourrait sortir.

Cela faisait deux ans, et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Cette pensée l'attrista énormément, et, dans un sursaut d'abandon, il serra plus fort Draco contre lui, humant librement la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de son cou.

« Draco…

-Oui, Harry ?

-Je… J'ai soif… Si soif… S'il te plait… Je suis désolé, s'il te plait…

-Bois Harry… Tu sais bien que je ne te refuserai jamais cela »

En disant cela, il avait approché de sa carotide le brun, inspirant fortement en prévision de la douleur qui allait suivre. Il la connaissait maintenant, mais la redoutait tout autant que le plaisir qui suivrait par la suite. Il savait qu'il s'y perdrait… Et il savait ce qui en résulterait.

« J'y vais. »

Harry perça sans hésitation la peau tendre de son amoureux, plongeant jusqu'à atteindre l'artère recherchée, où s'échappa bien vite le liquide sombre, si vital à ses yeux. Et il commença à aspirer.

De son côté, Draco ressentit la douleur le temps de trois seconde, jusqu'à ce que son sang s'écoule hors de lui. Une douce béatitude s'empara de lui, réchauffant un à un chaque membre de son corps, et faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Puis vint le plaisir. La chaleur nichée au creux de son aine. Son membre endormit qui prenait vie. Les mains de Harry qui connaissaient cela trop bien, et venaient le saisir pour le soulager, un peu.

Il s'allongea, entraînant le brun avec lui, qui ne buvait plus que par petites gorgées, histoire de faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Draco était déjà partit, dans un monde de plaisir où il ne sentait qu'Harry, ses lèvres sur son cou, ses mains qui le déshabillaient, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Il les sentait bien, ces doigts qui s'entouraient autour de son érection, qui venaient lui voler un peu de son plaisir.

En retour, lui aussi caressait son amant, plus doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, réapprenant sans peine ses diverses courbes, et le trouvant, comme à chaque fois, un peu plus maigre. Harry se laissait mourir, il le savait, mais il se refusait à l'avouer. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

A son tour, il se mit à pomper le membre de son amant, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, et lui demandant de le prendre. Avec un dernier coup de langue, Harry quitta le cou de Draco, et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser langoureux, alors qu'un de ses doigts, lubrifié à l'aide d'un sort informulé, se dirigea jusqu'à son fin anneau de muscle, poussant à l'intérieur, et se retrouvant vite prisonnier dans cette chaleur étroite.

L'un et l'autre gémirent, et la tension monta d'un cran, les coups de reins s'accélérant, le nombre de doigts augmentant, et les langues se déliant.

« Harry… Ha… Ah… Je t'aime… Viens… Viens, je t'en prie… »

Le brun obéit, se positionnant immédiatement, et pénétrant dans l'antre chaude d'un seul coup de rein, soupirant de bonheur, et se faisant, intérieurement, la promesse de sortir encore… Juste pour revivre cela.

Puis, tout ne fut que bruits sourd, petits cris et coups de butoirs en pagaille, jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup de rein plus puissant, le brun ne se déverse, bientôt suivit par le blond, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

------------- -------------------

« Tu es prêt à faire des efforts ?

-Oui…

-Harry, tu le veux vraiment ?

-Je veux te voir encore… Je veux pas que tu meures.

-C'est toi qui est en train de te tuer, Harry…

-Et ça te tue aussi… Alors je dois guérir. Pour toi.

-Toujours le bon petit héros… Je t'aime Harry. »

------------ ------------

« Viens Harry… On va juste ouvrir les rideaux, d'accord ? La fenêtre est enchantée, personne ne te verra, mais toi, tu vois… Comme ça, tu t'y habitueras peu à peu, d'accord ?

-…

-Harry, on va à ton rythme. J'ai attendu deux ans, je peux encore attendre un peu.

-… Non, je veux le faire.

-D'accord. Avance toi… Voilà, jusqu'à la fenêtre… Très bien Harry… Prend le rideau… Voilà… Ecarte le… A ton rythme… Ferme les yeux, si tu te sens plus à l'aise. Je suis juste derrière toi, tout se passera bien… Voilà… Petit à petit.

-….

-Prends ma main, si tu as peur. Le rideau est ouvert, maintenant… Est ce que tu sens la chaleur du soleil te caresser le visage ?

-Oui…

-C'est bon, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui… Ca brûle un peu…

-C'est l'après midi, c'est normal. Veux tu ouvrir les yeux, maintenant ? Bien… Harry, regarde au dehors… Regarde le paysage… Regarde la rue, baignée dans la lumière… Regarde comme c'est beau.

-Oui…

-Retourne toi, maintenant… Laisse moi regarder combien tu es beau, dans la lumière.

-Toi, tu es beau… Ta peau brille.

-Et toi, ce sont tes yeux… Oh, Harry, je t'aime tant !!! »

------------ ------------

« Draco ?

-…

-Draco ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas…

-…

-Parle moi, Dray ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je… Je craque, c'est tout.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? J'avance, tu le sais bien… C'est lent, je sais, mais…

-Oui, oui, je sais… Mais… C'est juste que… Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis tout le temps occupé de toi, je devais être fort, pour toi… Et… Et maintenant…

-Maintenant, tu peux te reposer sur moi, et tu peux t'autoriser quelques faiblesses.

-…

-On va y arriver Draco… C'est pas facile, moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur chaque fois que je regarde dehors. Mais on doit le faire. On doit enterrer ce passé. On le mérite.

-Tu as raison.

-On est cabossés, on est cassés, mais on tient encore debout… Alors on peut avancer.

-Oui.

-Viens, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

--------------- -----------------

« -L'air frais… Première fois depuis une éternité que je le sens. Draco, ça sent les fleurs.

-C'est encore le printemps. Et tu as réussis à ouvrir la fenêtre.

-C'est bientôt l'été.

-Oui, et si tout va bien, d'ici la fin de l'été, on sortira.

-On ira jouer avec les feuilles mortes ?

-Si tu veux, Harry.

-On ira se faire des chocolats chauds chez tes voisines ?

-Oui, bien entendu.

-Tu crois qu'elles m'aimeront ?

-Je leur ai parlé de mon petit ami. Elles veulent absolument te voir.

-Oh Draco, j'espère que je n'en croquerai aucune ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'air innocent de Harry fit rire le grand Malfoy, enlevant toute trace de soucis de son visage d'albâtre.

---------------- ----------

« Harry ? Mais… Que fais tu dans le jardin ? Harry… Oh Harry… C'est génial ! Super!! Viens, viens ici! »

---------------- --------------

« Draco…

-Mmmh ?

-J'ai peur…

-Viens là… »

------------- ----------------

« Ferme les yeux… Prends mes mains… Viens… Avance… Un pas après l'autre, suis moi. Sens l'air frais sur ton visage… Non, non, ne panique pas… On fait juste le tour de la maison.

-…

-Ouvre les yeux, quand tu le sens, et uniquement à ce moment là, d'accord… Je veux te montrer le jardin en entier, pas seulement le perron.

-…

-C'est beau, n'est ce pas ?

-… C'est magique. »

--------------- ------------------

« J'ai encore parlé de toi aux voisines… Elles meurent d'envie de te rencontrer.

-Oui, sans doute un jour… Mais, j'arrive juste à sortir dans le jardin avec toi… J'ai trop peur des autres… Et si je leur faisait du mal ?

-Harry… Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui…

-Alors je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni aux voisins. Tu as vaincu un mage noir, tu devrais réussir à tenir une discussion sur les choux à la crème.

-Mhh, ça a l'air délicieux.

-Il sont atroces. »

------------------- -------------

« Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es magnifique sous le soleil. Surtout quand tes yeux brillent.

-… Merci. »

----------- -----------

« Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Merci, merci pour tout, merci d'être là.

-Et toi, merci d'avoir survécu. »

------------ -------------

_3 semaines plus tard, Mrs Jensen eut la surprise de voir apparaître sur son perron le charmant Mr Malfoy, accompagné d'un jeune homme aussi pâle, mais brun. Elle leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire, ayant bien vite comprit que ce jeune homme était « l'ami spécial » du blond. Ils goûtèrent volontiers à ses choux à la crème, mais refusèrent tout deux de se resservir._

_Elle se dit qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés, et que Mr Malfoy n'avait plus du tout de cernes… Ou alors elles avaient une toute autre raison, et Mrs Jensen ne voulait même pas y penser !_

_------------- ----------------_

_Plus tard, le couple rencontra Johanna, la sorcière du bout de la rue, qui pleura de joie en voyant le Sauveur de son monde._

_----------- ----------------_

_En un mois, la rumeur circula partout dans le monde sorcier, Harry Potter était en vie._

_----------- --------------_

_Il ne sortirent pas souvent, mais chaque personne qu'ils croisaient constituait un pas de plus pour la victoire de Harry sur ses propres ténèbres. Et s'il y eut bien quelques égratignures, seul Draco les attrapa, et il n'eut jamais d'embêtement avec les « repas » de Harry._

_Ils ne prétendirent pas que tout était parfait. Mais dans un monde aux jouets cabossés, le plus important, c'est de tenir debout._

_Et d'avancer, quelle que soit l'épreuve._

**FIN**

* * *

**_Voilà, un nouvel OS de terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !_**

**_Merci à vous si vous postez des reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur, je les lirai à mon retour d'hôpital, alors n'hésitez pas à en envoyer, ça me fera de la lecture._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juillet 09_**


End file.
